The Phone Bill
by Ataxia Haven
Summary: Though we weren't together anymore, I always paid... One Shot, Denmark x Fem! Norway, Human names used.


**Human Names -**

**Norah - Fem! Norway**

**Mathias - Denmark**

**Alfrd - America**

**DISCLAMER : I don't own Hetalia nor any characters used in the story.**

* * *

I stood looking down upon the small, white paper in my hands.

It came once a month. Only once and it was always dreadful when it arrived in my mailbox.

It was a letter from Norah's cell phone company, asking me to pay her fine. I sighed as I read the fine print in bold reading the amount for this month.

Though we weren't together anymore, I always paid. Come hell or high water I always paid her phone bill. Many times I would beg for my friends to spare me something to eat or take out another loan from the bank to keep my lights on just so I could pay her bill.

I sat the paper down on the kitchen table. The kitchen table we ate at many a nights. The kitchen table she spent hours trying to restore. The kitchen table she pleaded with her mother to let her have for our new home. The home we didn't share together anymore.

I sighed as I ran my hand through my messy, blond hair. It was always like this when that bill made its way into my mail box. Everything I looked at, every single thought of mine made its way back to Norah. Not that it wasn't like that on a regular basis; it was just amplified when the letter made its way into my grasp.

I decided to take my phone out of my pocket and quickly dial her number, just to make sure the line was still on and I wasn't too late on the bill. I slowly punched the small numbers that lead to her number and held the phone to my ear.

It rang and rang with no response.

How stupid was I? Of course she wasn't going to answer. She was never going to answer for me.

My heart nearly stopped when her sweet voice was finally heard on the line, "Hey, you've reached Norah. Sorry I can't pick up right—" Her voice was interrupted by a sudden new one, a male one.

"Sorry I'm keeping her busy!" His voice chuckled in the background.

Norah scoffed as she continued on, "Idiot. Anyways, leave me a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible." Her voicemail beeped as I hung up.

I threw my phone onto the table and held my face in my hands. I remember the day she left as if it were yesterday.

It was only our first year as husband and wife, though it felt as though she'd been my wife forever.

I had known her since we were children, my family living right next door to her's. I always had considered her my best friend though at times it never seemed she returned the feelings. She always mocked me with almost everything I did, calling me an idiot and usually punching me lightly in my arm. Though it never bothered me and I always stuck around her.

It did bother other children our age and lead to her not being well liked and not having too many friends. It never bothered Norah, though. She liked being alone whether it was being curled up in the library to the newest novel or practicing violin. She didn't like to be social and was often awkward with talking to people she didn't know too well.

Nonetheless, I always made sure she was never truly lonely. I stuck by her no matter what.

When her father abandoned her, her brother, and her mother I was the one there, staying up well past midnight, on the phone comforting her.

When her grandmother became violently ill and passed, I was the one whose shoulder she cried on at the funeral.

When her mother started to go out every night and returned high or drunk, I was the one who let her and her brother stay in my room in my bed while I slept on the floor.

My friends could never see it. They couldn't see what it was about Norah that made me fall head over heels.

"_Dude, she's not really that pretty and is totally stuck up. She clashes with you too much. I get that you two have been friends since you were little but you're just too different!" _ Alfred had told me one day during lunch.

I could've given him a whole list on the spot about why I loved Norah as much as I did. Hell, I could write an entire novel on how I felt the way I did.

I honestly could've gotten any girl I wanted. I wasn't too unattractive, well built, had a huge sense of humor that dubbed me 'class clown', and was captain of the soccer team. I was asked out constantly by various very attractive young women, but I would always decline.

Because instead of going out to catch movie or heading out to grab a slice of pizza on the weekends, I would rather sit for two hours and listen to Norah play such sweet melodies off her violin during her violin practices.

There was nothing in the world that made me happier than to sit and listen to the rich notes that played off the strings and for Norah to look every once in a while over in my direction and flash me a small but ever beautiful smile.

I couldn't take it anymore by the end of senior year. I couldn't afford to let her go away to college and leave me forever. So on the day we graduated, just as we were about to throw our caps into the air, I took Norah into my arms whispered the best words to ever come out of my mouth.

"I love you." I told her right before smashing my lips against her soft, plump ones.

Her pale cheeks burned scarlet and at first she tried to push me off, cursing into our kiss as she smacked my arm. She eventually gave into the kiss and when I pulled away from her she simply sighed before muttering, "I've always loved you, Mathias…" under her breath.

I followed her wherever she went. We applied and got accepted into the same university and not long after that did we move into a small apartment and our lives together began.

To say I was the happiest man in the universe would be understating it. I was with the woman of my dreams and was getting ready to graduate and become a lawyer. Nothing could be better and with what little money law school and design school left us; I bought her ring and asked her to be mine forever.

The wedding was small as we only invited a few close friends and family members and the first year of our marriage seemed to go by quickly that was until our first anniversary.

She had taken the day off of work to prepare something special for me. I had come home exhausted and plopped down on the couch to notice a small note siting on the coffee table.

Mathias,

Gone out for a few things for tonight. Be back home no later than 6. I'll call you if I'll be home any later. Be dressed and ready when I get home too. I love you, happy anniversary.

-Norah

I smiled at the tiny, neat handwriting before leaving back to our shared bedroom to get ready for tonight. I made sure I looked nice and Norah's gift of the new necklace I've seen her eyeing and tickets to a violin concert next week. I checked the time and seeing how it was only 5:30 when I was all ready, I lay down on the living room couch and closed my eyes.

When I awakened again it was 10:45 and Norah hadn't come back home and she never would again.

I picked my phone and Norah's phone bill up from the table before going back to the bedroom we used to share. I threw the small fine down onto the bed before picking my phone up and dialing her number again.

_Ring…ring…ring…_

Suddenly there came a vibrating sound from the dresser but I ignored it as I always do as Norah's voice mail picked up.

"Hey, you've reached Norah. Sorry I can't pick up right—" Norah's sweet voice was yet again interrupted by that same male voice. That same voice that rang a familiar sound in my head. My own voice.

"Sorry I'm keeping her busy!" I chuckled in the background.

She scoffed as she continued on as she always did. "Idiot. Anyways, leave me a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible."

Her voicemail beeped and I hung up and tossed my phone back onto the bed. I sighed as I went to the drawer that was vibrating earlier and pulled out a navy flip phone.

I opened it to read that it had 150 missed calls before gingerly taking out the newspaper clipping that lay below it.

"LOCAL WOMAN KILLED BY DRUNK DRIVER IN HEAD ON COLLISION" the clipping's title read.

I felt a small tear roll down my cheek as I touched the picture of the crash. Her car was smashed to bits, pieces lying all over the road. There was barely any of the car intact. The picture of the woman who was killed was below the picture of the scene. Her smile was very faint but could make the world stand still. Her smoky blue eyes held star shine in them and her pale blond hair was a dance floor for light. Below the picture of the victim it read,

"Norah Køhler, 25, was killed when hit head on by a drunk driver on April 9th."

I sat the paper down with shaky hands before cradling my head in them and sobbing.


End file.
